


Lingerie

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I went shopping today,” Jade says. The words slow, implicit of deeper meaning.<br/>“Oh?” Sebastienne shrugs her parka off her shoulder, hangs it by the door, waits for more.<br/>She doesn't get a response, but Jade rises from the sofa slowly. She lets her robe slide down pale arms and land on the couch, and from the back Sebastienne can see she's only wearing underwear beneath it. She feels a little tingling thrill run through her, hoping this goes where she wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

Jade is wearing one of her silk robes when Sebastienne enters the flat. Nothing new there, but she turns at the sound of the door, locks Sebastienne in place with dark eyes. Sebastienne pauses, halfway through sliding her parka off, wondering if she's done something wrong.

“I went shopping today,” Jade says. The words slow, implicit of deeper meaning.

“Oh?” Sebastienne shrugs her parka off her shoulder, hangs it by the door, waits for more.

She doesn't get a response, but Jade rises from the sofa slowly. She lets her robe slide down pale arms and land on the couch, and from the back Sebastienne can see she's only wearing underwear beneath it. She feels a little tingling thrill run through her, hoping this goes where she wants it to.

“What do you think?”

The knickers are black lace, hugging above the sharp angles of her hips, ribbons holding the back together like a corset. The balcony bra is also lace, and when Jade turns, Sebastienne can make out her nipples beneath the material. A garter belt, suspenders, and thigh high stockings complete the look, but Sebastienne is really too focused on those tits to give them much attention.

“Your words, darlin'.”

“Yes.” Sebastienne licks her lips, stepping forward.

“Yes?”

“Good. You look- Beautiful.”

Jade laughs, head tipped back, hip pushed out to the side. She is still laughing when Sebastienne reaches her. She curls her hands around Jade's hips, strokes her thumbs down to the top of her thighs, feeling the lace. Jade's laughter stops, and she looks up at Sebastienne with those big, dark eyes.

“Really.” Sebastienne trails her hands up over Jade's ribs, stops beneath the curve of her breasts. She meets Jade's eyes as she cups them, dragging her thumbs over nipples through lace. Jade's breath hitches in her throat. “Good enough to eat.”

“There's an idea.”

That's all the permission she needs. Her mouth is on Jade's in a second; no slow build this evening, no teasing, just straight in, heat and pressure. Jade responds with the same aggression. Teeth and tongue get involved quickly, Sebastienne hissing as Jade bites hard into her lower lip. It is almost constantly raw from those biting kisses.

Jade presses her elbows into Sebastienne's shoulders, and she takes the hint, sliding her hands down along the back of her thighs. She pauses to pull on her suspender straps; two little snaps, and she can imagine the pink lines they'll leave on Jade's pale skin. The sharp bite of reprimand is worth it. She hoists Jade up then, hands at the top of her thighs when Jade's legs automatically curl around her waist.

The journey to the bedroom isn't always smooth. Sometimes they bump against walls, or she catches Jade's elbow on a door frame, but today they make it without injury. Jade's hands are in her hair, nails dragging over her scalp as she mouths hotly at Sebastienne's jaw. Her breathing is coming considerably more shallow by the time she dumps Jade on their bed.

“Strip for me.”

Sebastienne pulls her t-shirt up and over her head in one quick movement, and Jade clicks her tongue, disapproving.

“Do it properly.”

“You know I'm no good at that," Sebastienne says, tossing her t-shirt aside with a sigh. “You make it sexy. I just look stupid.”

“I can assure you, that's not true.”

“I feel stupid, then.”

“That shouldn't be a new sensation for you.”

“Fuck off,” she says, but there's amusement in her tone.

Jade smiles, just a wicked little curl at the corner of her lips, and spreads her legs. The lace of her underwear hides nothing, and Sebastienne wants to have her face buried in that pussy so badly. She swallows, mouth thick with saliva, and slides her hands down along her sides. She really does feel ridiculous. She has never been cut out for this kind of sultry, feminine sexuality that Jade can slip on like a cloak. It feels foreign to her. Uncomfortable.

She rolls her hips in slow circles, watching Jade for any signs of approval. As always, her face gives nothing away. Licking her lips, Sebastienne trails her fingers along her waistband, popping her button and slowly dragging her zip down. She wriggles out of her jeans, taking her briefs with them to get this over with, pausing to kick them off, and she just feels ridiculous. Jade can make removing a sports bra look sexy, but Sebastienne doesn't have that level of skill, so she just chucks it off and moves towards the bed before Jade can scold her.

She sets her hands on Jade's ankles, looking up and holding her gaze as her hands make their way up her lovely legs, enjoying the silky feel of the stockings beneath her palms. She settles between Jade's thighs, nuzzling her face against the front of those lace knickers, breathing in the scent of her, making sure her nose bumps against Jade's clit. Jade breathes out a soft sigh, and Sebastienne licks a long line up along the front of her underwear in response.

She doesn't stay down there for long, crawling up Jade's body to thoroughly kiss her again. While she's got Jade distracted with her mouth, she starts thumbing at a nipple, making her wriggle deliciously beneath her.

Mouth trailing away from Jade's, Sebastienne drops hot, wet kisses down the column of her throat. Jade moans when Sebastienne's lips close around her pulse, tongue thrumming a steady beat before she sucks, too light to leave a mark, not where it can be seen. Sebastienne repeats this pattern several times, until she finally bites down on Jade's collarbone, grinding her teeth around it, intent on bruising this time. Jade whimpers, arches into her mouth, and her hips roll up, grinding against Sebastienne's hip. She can feel how wet she is, even through her knickers.

“'Bastienne.” Jade's head is pressed back against the pillow, throat arched.

“Yes?”

“You approve, then?”

“Oh, yes.” Emphasising that by dragging both thumbs over Jade's nipples simultaneously. “But you know you could wear a bin bag and I'd still find you irresistible.”

“Why would I be wearing your clothes?”

“Ouch. Are you always so charming to your bed partners?” Dropping a hand to press between Jade's legs, grinding her palm over her clit.

“I don't kno- _oh_.” Jade gasps, hips rolling forward against the pressure. “You'd have to ask yourself that.”

Sebastienne doesn't bother coming up with a retort. She's waited long enough. Catching the lobe of Jade's ear between her teeth, she bites down, winning her another whimper. At the same time, she slips an arm beneath Jade, lifts her enough to undo the clasp of her bra. Jade slides it down her own arms, pushing it aside and arching her chest up, presenting it all pretty for Sebastienne's willing mouth.

She takes her time at Jade's breasts, kissing and licking around them. Jade whines in the back of her throat; high, impatient, demanding, and while it used to work on Sebastienne, she's grown somewhat immune to it. Those sweet sounds still go straight to her cunt, though, and she squeezes her thighs together. Focus on Jade first, who moans when Sebastienne finally closes her mouth around a nipple, flicking it with her tongue. She changes between licking, sucking, and biting; alternating breasts and using her hand on the one her mouth isn't focused on, until Jade is practically writhing beneath her, arching up, seeking friction.

“Fuck, 'Bastienne.”

Sebastienne holds her down with a hand on her hip, teases her for a bit longer. Jade's hand is in her hair, gripping tight enough to ache, her other clawing at her back. She gives one last lazy lick, before she starts trailing kisses down her stomach, and she can smell how wet Jade is.

“Finally.”

Glancing up through her lashes, Sebastienne bites down into Jade's hip for that. She hisses through her teeth, giving a sharp tug to Sebastienne's hair, that only has her fighting back a moan. She doesn't tease any longer. The garter belt and considerably damp knickers are gone as quick as Sebastienne can get rid of them. She drags her fingers between Jade's lips, just to feel how wet she is; pushes two fingers inside her with ease.

“You're soaking.”

Jade doesn't dignify that with a response. She's already rolling her hips down against those fingers, a sign of how needy she is. Sebastienne licks her lips, taking in the sight of her, spilled out on their bed in nothing but expensive stockings; her breasts still damp with saliva, rising and falling with each panting breath; her legs spread wide, and how wet and tight she is, clenching around Sebastienne's fingers.

“Move, already.” It is a growled command, and Sebastienne is all too eager to oblige.

She does not build up in to it. She draws her fingers out of Jade, a slow drag, then slams them back in. After that it is as fast as she can move her arm, fingers pressing in as deep as they can go each time. Jade's head is tossed back, lips parted. She is always loud, and this time is no different. Sebastienne revels in each moan she can draw from her; always with a vague sense of wonder that she can do this, that she can reduce Jade to this writhing, moaning mess.

“Can you take a third?” She slows her movements, draws her fingers back teasingly, until they are just barely in Jade.

“I can take anything you give me.”

Ever the cocky bitch, even flushed and panting, with Sebastienne's fingers inside her. Sebastienne can't help but smile at her, removing those two fingers so she can slide a third in alongside them. This time Jade feels properly tight, and she moves slower, lets her get used to the extra stretch. When Jade starts pressing down against her, she'll go quicker again. Absently thumbing at Jade's clit as she does.

She knows Jade's body well enough now to know when she's getting close. She removes all her fingers, ignoring Jade's whine of protest. Dropping on to her stomach, she spreads Jade's lips open with her fingers, and licks a long, hot line up along the length of her pussy. Jade twitches beneath her, and Sebastienne knows she's nearly at the edge. She does a few more long licks before just going for it, closing her mouth over Jade's clit and flicking her tongue in quick succession, pressing two fingers back in to her and working them as quickly as she can without disturbing the rhythm of her mouth.

Jade's legs wrap around her back when she finally comes apart. Her hips roll forward, quick little presses against Sebastienne's face, and her thighs tense and quiver. Sebastienne rides it out, keeps her movements up until Jade slumps back, going slack on the bed. She slips her fingers out, continues to move her tongue in slow, soft strokes until Jade kicks her away.

Sebastienne crawls up the bed, face damp with Jade's juices. She drops by her side, nuzzling against Jade's neck, mouthing at her ear.

“Well?”

“Mm.”

“Good?”

“Mm.”

Sebastienne can feel how soaked she is herself, but she waits patiently, gives Jade time to recover. It's worth it, when Jade finally pushes Sebastienne on to her back. She is not in a patient enough mood to tease tonight, but Sebastienne hardly needs it. She rubs her clit in slow, firm circles, stopping once Sebastienne is on the verge of orgasm. She wonders if Jade is just going to leave her like that; wet and desperate and _so close_. It wouldn't be the first time.

But then Jade is shifting down between her thighs, and fuck, if that isn't one of Sebastienne's favourite sights. Jade pushes her legs apart, and Sebastienne willingly spreads them for her, as wide as they will go. Jade gives her an approving smile. She doesn't bother with fingers; just goes for it with her mouth, and, well, Sebastienne will never complain about having Jade fuck her with her tongue.

She spreads Sebastienne open with her fingers, and presses her tongue into her, over and over, until Sebastienne is panting out her name. Jade's face is pushed right in to her pussy, her nose rubbing against Sebastienne's clit as her tongue works inside her. Once her thumb comes into play again, rubbing hard and fast over her clit, Sebastienne comes for what feels like a solid minute.

Jade doesn't stop working her through it, or after it. She drags a second out of her, and Sebastienne is on the verge of tears by the time Jade manages to force her through a third one.

Satisfied, Jade crawls up to drop beside her, dragging Sebastienne in for a kiss that she's too worn out to properly respond to.

“You should definitely wear those more often,” Sebastienne murmurs.

“Oh, my sweet, those are only one pair. I got three, and I want your opinion on all of them.”

Sebastienne won't deny that idea is infinitely appealing.


End file.
